


Details

by hoechlinstubble



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, annoying repitition, i'm allergic to names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoechlinstubble/pseuds/hoechlinstubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always noticed the little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details

He’s always noticed the little things.

Laura used to make fun of him, of how he would go on about the scenery in the movie, instead of the action. _That’s not the point of the movie_ , she would say. And he would keep his thoughts to himself then, but still catalogue the plume of smoke in the background and not the character dying onscreen.

When he first sees their house burned by the fire, all he can see is the fallen plant that's still sitting on the front porch, all he can hear is his mother's laugh as his father attempts to water the plants. He feels Laura next to him shaking, but all he feels are phantom hands touching him, and a husky laugh in his ear.

So when he finds a new werewolf in the woods, he’s more focused on the nervous boy beside him. He’s focused on the twitchiness of his limbs, the swiftness of his heart, not the danger of the newly bitten werewolf beside him. He tosses the inhaler and walks away, hears _That was Derek Hale!_ and the cadence of the voice and memorizes.

He’s always noticed the little things so when he’s dying, begging for this boy to cut off his arm, all he notices is the length of the boy’s eyelashes and the steadiness of his heart even while he’s saying _I don’t think I can do this_. Then someone bursts through the door and the boy’s sigh of relief is all he hears. And when he’s fallen to the ground all he can focus on are the smooth hands cupping his face and the worry in the voice.

He's always noticed the little things so when Kate has him chained up where his entire family died he focuses on the roughness of the shackles and not her, not her because it hurts too much. It smells like fire and death and her perfume and he can't breathe anymore.  _That's a lot of guilt to keep buried_ , she says and it feels like he's on fire.

He’s always noticed the little things so when he’s killed his uncle and he feels the heady rush of power, so much it nearly knocks him off his feet, he can only see the boy, still in his formal clothes, staring at him like he’s never seen him before. And it makes him feel things down to his core, and he’s still shaking because he’s just killed his last family member, and this boy is staring at him like he doesn’t even know him. In fact, they’re all just staring and it’s a relief when they all leave and he’s focused on the strange thrum of wolf rolling in him instead of the dead wolf in his yard.

He’s always noticed the little things so when he’s in a jeep with the boy he’s noticed the loose thread of the plaid shirt he’s wearing, those hands always fluttering. And when he runs to the cell where Isaac is wolfed out and about to attack the boy he focuses on the throb of his fearful heart and the breathless of his tone when he asks _how did you do that_. He sees the awe in the boy’s face and the slackness of his jaw and hell he’s impressed this boy.

He’s always noticed the little things so in the pool where the kanima has kept them for two hours he’s focused on the smell of chlorine, the paralysis of his limbs, the soft puffs of air against his ear. The boy is struggling, has been for the past twenty minutes, slowly getting weaker. He notices the glance to the cellphone and he knows he’ll die if this boy lets go and if he dies the last thing he says will be this boy’s name.

Of course, he’s let go, and slowly drifting to his death, but all he can hear is the boy’s heartbeat going into overtime and the roar of the water surrounding him. He lets his eyes flutter shut and the trickle of water into his mouth when the heartbeat is closer and he’s dragged up towards life. He gasps for air and the boy’s heart is steadier but it’s slow, and the boy is gasping for breath too and he realizes that this boy won’t let him die even if it kills him. And as they both go under he feels the paralysis began to fade, feels the tight grip of the boy’s fingers on his chest, right over his heart. When they’ve both been rescued and the boy says _abomination_ , he feels like he’s drowning again, he’s drowning in the eyes on this boy, who doesn’t think he’s a monster, who almost died for him and he nods because he’s not capable of speech.

He's always noticed the little things so when Boyd and Erica leave him all he can hear is the way Boyd's heart sped up when Erica grabbed his hand. And he's happy for them, really, but he knows they're running to their deaths, always running, running, running. After the fire, he and Laura ran, but it didn't help. Back then, nothing helped. 

He's always noticed the little things so when the alpha pack attacks he's looking at the leaden rain clouds and remembers how it rained when he and the boy first kissed. When the hunters show up and Allison shoots him, right before the wolfsbane reaches his heart he’s looking at the way the rain catches on the boy’s eyelashes and mouth. _I love you_ he tries to say, but his mouth won't move. The boy smiles at him like he understands, and his kiss is the last thing he feels before he goes under.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'ed. first work on here! this is really bad i'm so sorry


End file.
